dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Buu/Gallery
Manga SuperBuuGotenks1.png|Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) SuperBuuPiccolo1.png|Super Buu (Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks absorbed) SuperBuuGohan1.png|Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) Buu (Vegito absorbed).jpg|Super Buu after "absorbing" Vegito Super Buu (Piccolo absorbed).jpg|Super Buu (Piccolo absorbed) Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' SuperBuuScreaming.png|Super Buu screaming after eating Good Buu MajinBuuSuperVsGohan02.png|Super Buu on Kami's Lookout Superbuu6.JPG|Super Buu on Kami's Lookout SuperBuu.Ep.255.png|Super Buu SuperBuuGenocideBlast.png|Super Buu performs the Human Extinction Attack Superbuu8.jpg|Super Buu waiting Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16051639.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16054816.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16054938.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16060061.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16063265.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16092490.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16094160.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16181257.jpg Superbuu7.jpg|Super Buu following Piccolo Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16191602.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16193550.jpg|Super Buu in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16203733.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16214554.jpg|Super Buu staring at the Fusion Dance Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16221098.jpg|Super Buu surprised at the Fusion BuuSmile.png|Super Buu with white pupils Super Moves of Gotenks - Super Buu.PNG|Super Buu with red pupils 0youstuck n.jpg|Super Buu encircled by Gotenks' Galactic Donut BuuGalacticDonutTrap.png|Super Buu trapped in Gotenks' Galactic Donut Super Moves of Gotenks - Super Buu breaks Donut.PNG|Super Buu breaks Gotenks' Galactic Donut Super Moves of Gotenks - Super Buu charges.PNG|Super Buu charges Gotenks SuperBuuCurious .png|Super Buu tricked by the Kamikaze Ghosts LiquidBuu1.png|Super Buu before being hit by the last Ghost Kamikaze Trapped in Forever - Super Buu after hit by Super Ghost Kamikaze.PNG|Super Buu hit by Super Ghost Kamikaze 424824 1276077103965 441 300.jpg|Super Buu waiting for Gotenks Trapped in Forever - Super Buu watches Super Ghost Kamikazes.PNG|Super Buu tracks two oncoming Super Ghost Kamikaze Tongue.png|Super Buu making a face Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17195183.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17222359.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17225815.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17232764.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17282462.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17261906.jpg|Super Buu licking his lips Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17293015.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17293239.jpg|Super Buu eating chocolate Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17293377.jpg|Super Buu chewing on his chocolate Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17295964.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17303337.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17344265.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17344386.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17352151.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17375050.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17381194.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17383182.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20474713.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20481940.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20482218.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20491059.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20494184.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20494387.jpg|Super Buu after being cut in half by Gotenks Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20532217.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20532825.jpg|Super Buu being blinded by Gotenks' Super Ghost Balloon attack Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20534842.jpg LiquidBuu2.png Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20543167.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20543363.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20544443.jpg|An angry Super Buu flies at Gotenks Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20552670.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20552866.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-20564853.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-21002902.jpg Dbz246(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-21003194.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18152855.jpg Hm..jpg|Super Buu after Trunks and Goten are separated Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18171935.jpg|Super Buu yawning Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18184596.jpg|Super Buu sleeps Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18201722.jpg|Super Buu sleeping Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18202935.jpg|Super Buu awakes SuperBuuannoyed.png|Super Buu just before Gohan arrives Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18204146.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18224894.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18232274.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18254985.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18270396.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18270690.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18271710.jpg MysticGohanVsBuu.jpg|Super Buu getting beaten by Gohan 248-728.jpg|Super Buu clutching his stomach after taking a beating from Gohan GohanVs.SuperBuu 4.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18275969.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18281153.jpg GohanPunchingSuperBuu.jpg|Super Buu beaten by Gohan Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18290167.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18291033.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18304106.jpg Superbuu9.jpg Ultimate Gohan vs Super Buu.jpg|Super Buu faces Gohan Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18310225.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18325159.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18331246.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18332270.jpg 248-86.jpg|Super Buu angry Dbz249(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120505-11561149.jpg Dbz249(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120505-11573026.jpg Dbz249(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120505-11580573.jpg Dbz249(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120505-11584352.jpg Dbz249(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120505-11591744.jpg Dbz249(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120505-11593111.jpg Dbz249(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120505-12002187.jpg Dbz249(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120505-12003917.jpg MajinBuuTransforms5.jpg|Super Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo MajinBuuSuperWithGotenksPiccolo02.png|Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) Superbuu.jpg|Super Buu amazed at his new power SuperBuu14.PNG|Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) Super Gotenks Buu.png|Super Buu faces Gohan MajinBuuTransforms9.jpg|Super Buu pointing at Gohan Superbuu1.jpg|Super Buu confident MajinBuuTransforms10.jpg|Super Buu prepares for the battle Buu2.png|Super Buu confronts Gohan Buu is awesome.png|Super Buu SuperDuperBuu.png|Super Buu attacked by Gohan MajinBuuTransforms17.jpg|Super Buu on the ground MajinBuuSuperWithGotenksPiccolo02.png Gohan vs super buu w,gotenks,piccolo absorbed.JPG|Super Buu grinning at Gohan Super Buu.PNG|Super Buu 1238961941811 f.jpg|Super Buu holding a passed out Gohan SuperBuuStrangleGohan.png|Super Buu strangling Gohan The Old Kai's Weapon - Super Buu goes for both.PNG|Super Buu decides to kill both Bee and Mr. Satan Wikibuu2 n.jpg|Super Buu charges an energy blast SuperBuu15.PNG|Super Buu DBZ - 252 - Ready To Fuse-(013772)13-31-03-.JPG|Super Buu aimed by Tien's Tri-Beam SuperBuuKickingTien02.png|Super Buu's second half kicking Tien Piccolo Buu.jpg|Super Buu (w/ Piccolo, Goten and Trunks absorbed) Majinbuu6.jpg|Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) 295427 365339286872775 1855892081 n.jpg|Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) Buugohen.jpg|Super Buu Superbuu3.JPG|Super Buu counting to five Superbuu4.jpg|Super Buu 253-37.jpg|Super Buu uses a Static Orb BuuSuperPlasmaBallFusionSaga.png|Super Buu prepares a second Static Orb 1244855271291 f.jpg|Super Buu's deformed head after getting kicked by Vegito BuuhanAttackVegito.JPG|Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) about to attack Super Vegito Super Vegito dodging Gohan absorbed Super Buu.png|Super Buu attacks Super Vegito Battle Damaged Buu.png|Super Buu beaten by Super Vegito BuuRage.png|Super Buu in rage BuuSurfaceWater.png|Super Buu in the water Mtrf.jpg|Super Buu with a cut on the cheek BuuAngryFace.png|Super Buu looking up at Super Vegito VegitoWrappedByBuu.png|Super Buu wraps Super Vegito BuuPlasmaBall.png|Super Buu about to blast Super Vegito SuperBuuHoldsVegito.png|Super Buu holds Vegito after turning him into coffee candy Vlcsnap-1116730.png|Candy Vegito fights against being eaten by Super Buu 0wikibuuripped n.jpg|Super Buu beaten by Candy Vegito Ff.PNG|Super Buu YOUBIGLOUDMOUGHJERKAHAHAHA.jpg|Super Buu laughing after absorbing Vegito The Innards of Buu - Buu flips Vegito off.png|Super Buu mocks Vegito 2510-1.jpg|Super Buu on a hill Buuinp.png|Super Buu's stomach is in pain Deadly Vision - Super Buu watches.png|Super Buu watches as Goku and Vegeta turn Super Saiyans 4Buus.png|Super Buu after knocking Vegeta out in his body Super Buu-9.JPG|Super Buu inside himself Superbuudeath.png|The end of Super Buu in his mind ''Dragon Ball GT'' The Return of Uub - Super Buu.png|Super Buu in a flashback in Dragon Ball GT Films ''Broly'' Broly_-_Super_Buu.png|Super Buu cameo in Broly Broly_-_Super_Buu_(Gotenks_absorbed).png|Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) cameo in Broly Openings/Endings/Trailers MajinBoo(1).png|Super Buu in Dragon Ball Kai ending Heroes promo Super Buu.png|Super Buu in a promo for Dragon Ball Heroes Heroes promo Super Buu 2.png|Super Buu flying in the promo adsdasdqwexxczcxzcx.JPG|Super Buu arguing with Babidi in the Jaaku Mission 5 trailer Video Games Dragon Ball Z - Buu's Fury 1402882018056.png|Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) in Buu's Fury Super Buu Budokai 2.jpg|Super Buu in Budokai 2 Super Buu Budokai 3.jpg|Super Buu in Budokai 3 BT3Chocolate Beam 2.png|Super Buu faces his chocolate opponent in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Super Buu Gotenks Tenkaichi 3.jpg|Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Super Buu Gohan Tenkaichi 3.jpg|Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Super Buu Tenkaichi Tag Team.png|Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) in Tenkaichi Tag Team Super Buu Raging Blast 2 Gohan absorbed.png|Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) in Raging Blast 2 Super Buu (Gotenks).jpg|Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) in Raging Blast 2 BuuHan.jpg|Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) in Raging Blast 2 Super Buu Ultimate Butoden.png|Super Buu in Ultimate Butōden SuperBuuGohanAbsorbedUT.png|Super Buu in Ultimate Tenkaichi Normal Super Buu.jpg|Super Buu in Xenoverse XN - Zuper Buu.png|Super Buu in Xenoverse Super Buu XV2 Character Scan.png|Super Buu's Xenoverse 2 Scan umx8.PNG|Super Buu in Ultimate Mission X umx2.PNG|Super Buu (Piccolo Absorbed) umx24.PNG|Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) super buu in kakarot.JPG|Super Buu in Kakarot super buu gotenks in kakarot.jpg|Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) in Kakarot super buu gohan in kakarot.JPG|Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) in Kakarot Cards FWA-188.jpg|Majin Buu (Fused) DB CCG card hj538.jpg|Super Buu in his giant form card Artwork BooDaizenshuuArt.png|Art of Super Buu by Akira Toriyama SBuuSketch.jpg|Super Buu sketches Super_Buu_Artwork.png|Super Buu Dokkan Battle art Category:Galleries